


flowers

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [15]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver seonghwa, hongjoong is so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: seonghwa takes hongjoong to visit his parents!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> [requested by: @babywookie]
> 
> 2 snow days in a row and a double update?! wow!
> 
> please enjoy this request and don't hesitate to leave one yourself! ❤
> 
> (i was listening to spring day and horizon (i.m & elhae) so i was kind of in my feels and lowkey got distracted but not too much so if it seems like im repeating or kind of dragging it out, i apologize.)

hongjoong does his best to get comfortable with his seatbelt on- much to his dismay. the material hurts his neck and feels utterly uncomfortable, making his mood turn sour. he had just woken up from his afternoon nap, confused as to why he wasn't in his warm bed with his blankie but now in his hwa's car with this itchy and uncomfortable seatbelt.

he wrestles the fabric trying to get it off and not make it rub against his skin, when he feels a hand hover over his own "hongjoongie, push the seatbelt down your chest a little so it's not rubbing on your neck"

he registers what his hwa told him, and follows his directions. sure enough, the seatbelt isn't rubbing against his neck anymore, and gives seonghwa a small triumphant smile. "where we go, hwa?"

"we're going to visit my mom and dad, dear. hwa has told them all about you and they want to see you!" seonghwa explains.

hongjoong has become slightly better with going out in public and greeting new people, although he still is hesitant and waits for seonghwa to initiate the conversation first. he remembers his hwa talking to his mom on the phone before, she was talking really loud and hongjoong heard her but had trouble processing what she was talking about- she must has been on speakerphone. he remembers seonghwa talking about him, hearing his name come up a few times.

she sounded really nice on the phone but he still couldn't help but listen to that little voice in his head- _is hwa's mommy like my mommy?_

"we're almost there, bubba. i'm sorry i had to disrupt your naptime but my parents live somewhat far. but we should be there in a few more minutes." hongjoong turns to look out the window. it's not cold anymore and the sun shining makes him feel nice and warm. he can hear birds chirping and if he focuses hard enough, he can smell the flowers that they drive by.

this type of weather makes hongjoong feel safe and happy- like the sun is shining brightly for him and the warm breeze wraps him in a secure hug. he was never fond of the cold weather and although he likes to play in the snow, he cherishes the warm sunny spring days and the flowers beginning to bloom. it feels like it's a new beginning for him.

the car begins to slow down as it pulls into a driveway. "alright, baby, we're here. how are we feeling?" seonghwa asks, unbuckling his seatbelt.

hongjoong looks up at the house then back at seonghwa. he smiles to let him know he's ready to go inside.

seonghwa unbuckles hongjoong's seatbelt and reaches over to grab his little backpack. hongjoong giddily takes a hold of seonghwa's hand as they walk up to the front door. hongjoong gets distracted at all the pretty colored flowers lined up by the driveway.

seonghwa goes to knock on the door, the sound of loud barking coming from inside. just as the door opens, a rather large dog jumps onto seonghwa, wagging his tail. he can hear seonghwa struggle but doesn't see the smile on his face. hongjoong thinks the dog is hurting him, making him whimper quietly.

the dog playfully pushes seonghwa onto the floor, licking his face in excitement- but in hongjoong's mindset, the dog is hurting his hwa.

hongjoong leans down to tap dog on his back "no' ni'e doggy...hur' my hwa..."

seonghwa manages to stand up just as the dog moves over. "i completely forgot you guys got a dog..." he tells his mother, who's watching her dog react to the kitten hybrid.

hongjoong seems hesitant to be near the big dog. he saw what the dog did to his hwa, he doesn't want to end up like that, too. he moves closer to his hwa, but the dog thinks that the kitten is playing with him and goes to jump on him instead. the dog backs down immediately as he hears hongjoong begin to whimper.

seonghwa scoops him up in his arms. the dog backs down as his mom calls him back into the house as the older carries hongjoong inside. there aren't any tears, but he can hear the kitten sniffling.

  
"it's okay, baby, the doggy is nice and just wants to play. did he hurt you?" seonghwa knows the dog didn't lay a scratch on him, but nonetheless coos at the kitten.

hongjoong shakes his head "doggy no' ni'e..." he mumbles, holding onto his hwa closer as the dog makes his way over to the pair again.

his mother shoos the dog away, letting seonghwa and hongjoong sit on the couch. the kitten relaxes a little when he doesn't see the dog in his sight.

"hongjoongie, dear, this is my mother" he looks over at the lady smiling at him. she has a bright and comforting smile, hongjoong thinks, it looks like his hwa's smile.

"hi, honey. it's so nice to finally meet you. seonghwa has told me so much about you."

hongjoong smiles at her "hwa 'omma?"

she nods encouragingly "yes, dear, i am hwa's momma."

he leans over to cup on side of her face "pe'y li'e hwa"

she smiles once again as she takes his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb soothingly on his. she takes in his fluffy white ears accompanied by his tail. she notices how he looks around the room with big wide eyes. his eyes hold so much innocence, it makes her chest bloom with warmth. this is her first time meeting the kitten and yet she feels protective over him.

"ahh! i knew i heard a familiar voice!" hongjoong looks up towards the hallway to see a man walking towards them. he looks up as him and seonghwa exchange hugs. "hongjoongie, this is my father"

"hey, buddy. seonghwa has told us a lot about you! welcome to the family" he smiles as sits next to seonghwa's mother.

"hwa papa?" the kitten questions.

the man nods his head "yeah, bud, i'm hwa's papa. i was just about to head outside, do you want to join me?"

hongjoong's eyes widen "f'owers ous'ide?"

"yeah, we have a lot of flowers outside. come with me and i'll show you them. seonghwa's momma just planted some new ones..."

seonghwa watches as hongjoong happily follows his dad to their backyard. he feels proud with how open the younger is to meeting new people and isn't as shy as he used to be.

"so, dear, how are things going?" he follows his mom into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the stools by the island counter.

"it's been going really well, honestly" he smiles as he looks back to see hongjoong staring lovingly at the flowers in their garden.

"this was a big responsibility you've taken upon, and i know that you've done the right thing. it mustn't been easy to take care of him in the beginning, but just know you have our support always." she smiles warmly at her son.

the pair move to the living room, catching up on each other; their jobs and friend circles- and the occasional gossip here and there.

hongjoong sits on the grass with seonghwa's father. their dog slowly approaches them, pushing his ears back as he sees the kitten flinch a little. he carefully sniff hongjoong's hand rubbing his forehead onto his palm. it's as if the dog sensed hongjoong was scared of him and approached him cautiously.

"do you like dogs, hongjoong?"

hongjoong shakes his head "li'e f'ower?" he smiles. they've been going back and forth asking each other questions. it eases hongjoong's nerves when he sees the dog lay down next to him, rests his head on the younger's leg. it eases his mind when he sees seonghwa's father smiling at him.

"i love flowers. seonghwa's momma loves flowers, too. what else do you like?"

hongjoong hums as he furrows his eyebrows "my hwa!"

his father laughs at his answer "is hwa nice to you?"

hongjoong smiles, nodding his head enthusiastically "i love my hwa! hwa ni'e and gi'e me hugs and kis'thes! hwa li'e my 'ommy!"

seonghwa's father continues to smile as he hears how his son treats hongjoong. how he's taken him as his own. he's never realized how much responsibility comes with raising a hybrid and seonghwa makes it look so easy.

"let's go see what your hwa is doing, huh? i bet he misses you" he looks over to see the kitten's ears perk up in interest, standing up abruptly. he giggles to himself when he sees their dog follow right behind him. he even moves around in zig-zags, excited babbles when he sees that the dog is actually following him around.

he waddles over to seonghwa in the living room, ears perked up. "hwa! hwa! doggy fo'ow me"

seonghwa smiles as he watches the kitten run around, their dog following close behind. he ends up running outside in their backyard, a big smile adorned on his face.

"you know..." his mother starts gently "what you've done for him...he will always be grateful for you. you gave him another chance at life. you saved him and look at him now. he's alive, he's healthy, and more importantly, he's happy. you've done an amazing job raising him like your own"

seonghwa looks over at the kitten; he's rolling around in the grass, with his parent's dog copying him. he sees both of their tails wagging as he pets the dog's fluffy fur.

his mother is right.

he's not one to brag, but damnit he did a really good job taking hongjoong under his wing and nourishing him back to health- and because of him, he's laughing and enjoying life.

"when i first found him, gosh you should've seen him...he was just skin and bones, and i can't even begin to start on the bruises i saw. when he started getting comfortable around me, he was heavily attached to me; like when i had to go to work, he didn't want to even be near his hyungs. he's still attached to me, but i can't help but wonder what's going to happen when he won't need me anymore."

his mother wipes away the stray tears from his cheeks, his father rubbing his back in comfort. "what's gonna happen if he feels like he won't need me anymore? from the moment i saw him, i knew i would be attached and damn, did he worm his way into my heart pretty fast. is he going to start a life of his own? and when, or if, he does, will he remember me? oh gosh..." he buried his head in his hands, wiping the tears away.

seonghwa has always thought about this but he's never voiced his thoughts to anyone, not even his close friends. he doesn't think hongjoong will be ready to be on his own anytime soon (heck, he's still learning how to grip his bottle in one hand instead of two) but there may come a day, where hongjoong won't need to drink milk from a bottle, and won't be taking naps during the day, and won't be needing his pacifier anymore. is seonghwa really ready for that departure?

he doesn't want to be selfish but he wants hongjoong to stay with him forever (even though he knows that probably won't happen). at the end of the day, it's hongjoong's own decision and he can't force anything onto him- never has and never will. for now, he'll focus on hongjoong learning new things- like how he isn't afraid of dogs as he used to be.

the sound of collar tags jingling breaks him out of his thoughts- he looks up to see hongjoong waddling over to him- his smile fades a little as he sees a few tears stain his cheek. he uses his thumb to wipe them away. "hwa 'ad?"

"no, baby, your hwa isn't sad" his mother interjects "he was just yawning and his eyes teared up"

hongjoong looks over at seonghwa's mother then back at the older- he doesn't really understand what that means but nonetheless shrugs.

"hey, hongjoong, do you want to see pictures of when your hwa was a baby?" his father picks up the ease of a conversation, already going to grab the photo album in one of their bookshelves.

hongjoong snuggles next to seonghwa, nuzzles into his arm to make sure he isn't sad.

his father sits next to hongjoong, the latter peaking over at the pretty photo album. the older man opens it, hongjoong pointing at the first picture "i's a 'aby!"

"it's not just any baby, it's your hwa when he was a baby" replies his father, placing the book in the kitten's lap.

seonghwa watches as hongjoong studies each picture, having slight trouble turning the page and looks at seonghwa for help each time (which earns a small smile from his mother) he finds it adorable how hongjoong will closely stare at a baby picture then look back at his hwa- like he's in shock he was so tiny to how tall he is now.

-

the pair ended up staying at seonghwa's parent's house until dinner. his parents were in the kitchen while hongjoong laying on the couch- his parent's dog laying on his stomach while hongjoong was contently drinking from his bottle.

he knows the kitten is tired from the way he keeps rubbing at his eyes and letting out small yawns- the milk dribbling onto his shirt. he's still getting the hang of holding his bottle in one hand, and struggles to pet the dog on his head as he drinks his milk.

the dog ends up trudging towards his bed near the hallway, leaving hongjoong to himself in the living room. he stands up and waddles over to the kitchen where he sees seonghwa leaning over the counter.

"hey, bubba, are you getting sleepy?"

the kitten nods, places his now empty bottle on the counter. seonghwa lifts him into his arms, placing him on top of the counter as he pats his back to burp him.

"i think that's our cue to start heading out now..."

hongjoong curls into seonghwa's arms, eyes drooping as he watches him gather their shoes and jacket. he needs help with tying his shoes and somewhat manages to put his jacket on in his sleepy mindset.

"are you ready to go now, baby?"

hongjoong nods "wan' say bye to doggy..." he mumbles, and if his head wasn't leaning on his shoulder, he wouldn't have heard what the kitten said.

"the doggy is sleeping now, bubs, just like how you should be sleeping." he gently tickles the kitten's tummy, causing him to giggle slightly; still trying his best to stay awake.

"hongjoongie, dear, seonghwa's papa and i wanted to give you a little something...think of it as a welcome gift to the family" his eyes bug out as his ears peak in interest. he leans over to reach for the small bag seonghwa's mother holds out for him.

his claws get caught in the tissue paper, mewling as he looks at seonghwa for help. he places the kitten down as he unwraps the tissue paper for him, hongjoong gasps as he pulls out what was in the bag.

he sniffs at the new toy, chewing on the rubber material as it lets out a soft squeaky noise.

"than' you hwa momma an' papa!" he goes over to give each parent a warm hug, nuzzling into them- the whole time emitting loud purrs.

"welcome to our family, hongjoong" his father kisses him on the top of his head.

seonghwa bids farewell to his parents with the promise to visit with hongjoong another time. he buckles hongjoong in, the kitten half asleep with his new rubber toy clutched in his hands.

"hwa?"

seonghwa looks over the younger "yes, bubs?"

he pauses, a smile growing on his face "momma an' papa ni'e"

seonghwa smiles, ruffling his curly hair "that makes me happy, baby. we're gonna visit them again another time, okay?"

hongjoong nods "an' see f'ower?"

"yes, we'll see their flowers, too." seonghwa kisses his forehead. he doesn't know when hongjoong's obsession with flowers began but nonetheless encourages him to gain interests.

\-----

seonghwa curls up in bed next to hongjoong, the kitten snuggled in his blanket and paci. he curls into seonghwa's side, eyes slowly drooping as the older combs his fingers through his hair.

"goodnight, my little flower, hwa loves you so much"

and he always will- no matter what happens in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a request!
> 
> i hope everyone is doing well and staying warm and being safe. ❤❤❤❤


End file.
